Leave Out All The Rest
by Lil Italiano
Summary: Carlise Cullen and Bella Swan move to Chicago in 1918. They are living peacefully under the radar of humans but what becomes of Bella when she gets too close to a paient and refuses let him die? ExB
1. My Preface

**Leave Out All The Rest **

BPOV

* * *

**I dreamed I missing**

**You were so scared**

**But no one would listen**

'**Cause no one else cared.**

* * *

I looked at his pale marble hand. My expression stayed emotionless, trying to debate with myself what path I should take. Honestly, it was no question. Why was I humoring myself? I knew the answer the second the question was asked.

This wasn't something you could simply sleep on over night and expect an epiphany to just hit. Life could never be that simple for me, the danger magnet.

Infuriately this time the danger was not glaring in my direction. It was pointing in the direction of all I held dear. I couldn't let anyone get hurt because I was being stupid. I could _never_ do that.

Still, I couldn't seem to move. My thoughts were guilty of being selfish, wanting to stay.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of my family. They would be furious with me for making this decision, I'm sure over time they'd see it was all for the best. They'd see my way and hopefully forgive me. Or they could hate me. Surely _he_ would hate me for this but, he couldn't see this was for his own good. This could be considered noble in a way.

I reminded myself that I deserved this. I had made some awful choices in my life, but now I could not regret them; they had led me to the love of life. I thought possibly life was giving me a second chance. Obviously, it wasn't that simple.

I stepped forward into the trap ahead of me, without a single glance behind me.

* * *

Woah, woah, the crazy cat is back. (:

I'm just going to cut to the chase; firstly I have no idea where I'm going with this. Secondly, I'll honestly only continue if people actually like this story. If not, hey it was worth a shot.

Yes, this was inspired by Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All The Rest'.

**Declaimer: See all that up there? Yeah, not mine. It's Stephanie Meyer's sherlock. I own nada. **

Review and free toast will come your way.


	2. My Beginings

Haha, well I noticed people subscribing but only one person reviewed. I don't want reviews to be praised but I want to know what you guys think, like what I should do or what I shouldn't do. Just so I don't crawl into a corner and write random crazy crap.

But the subscribing still made me feel loved, don't forget that (:

* * *

**When the time comes**

**Forget the wrongs that I've done.**

BPOV

* * *

We were moving.

Again.

After being born into this life, you'd think I would be used to all this secrecy and hiding. Yet, I wasn't. I didn't like the distance I put between myself and others. I had Carlisle, sure, he was more of a father I will ever get in my existence, but I can't help but feel something is missing.

Anyways, Carlisle and I were moving to the large city of Chicago, Illinois. I'm a bit skeptic; there will be many people around me. Even though I was over 60 years old I couldn't help but be cautious around humans. You can never be too careful.

Carlisle on the other hand, he couldn't be more excited for this change. He was going to be working up high in Holy Cross Hospital, I chuckled at the irony. In Chicago, the humans were in a middle of an epidemic, the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle thought he could find a cure; he was going to spend all his time on this one.

We played the parts of two cousins, a doctor and his assistant. I was grateful we were able to use our real names this time. It felt more human.

* * *

Once we entered the hospital, the burning in my throat was considerably painful. I always envied Carlisle's immunity to blood. I had a rough time adapting to his life style. I pushed back my thoughts, and was brought back to reality.

"Dr. Cullen and Nurse Swan," The plump cherry faced doctor called over to Carlisle and me. "I am the Chief of Medicine, Bob Kelso. We welcome you whole heartedly to Holy Cross."

His wrinkly smile was clearly forced. He wasn't used to brown nosing, but Carlisle wasn't your average doctor. Hospitals should be honored to have him.

As Carlisle and Bob exchanged a slightly awkward conversation, I went over to pick up the patient charts from the nurses station. I held the clip boards fragilely in my hand, careful not to snap it into a billion pieces. Of course the only vampire to do that would be me, clumsy Bella. Vampire and clumsy were never in the same sentence before I was born. I rolled my eyes to myself.

I scanned the charts briefly; it seemed we got a wide load of the influenza.

Carlisle walked up behind me, but I didn't acknowledge his presence. He simply read the charts over my shoulder.

"It seems we've hit the jack pot," He murmured. I smiled sadly. "Shall we?"

"Our first round is a 48 year old male. He was been reported to be coughing up blood, and immobile." I said softly.

"This illness has been affecting all the young ones." Carlisle mumbled to himself, shaking his head slightly. "Does he have a chance?"

"It's very slim, but by some miracle if he does pull through then he'll have many mental disorders." I replied gravely.

We entered the dark room, the shades blocking any glimpse of light. It was absolutely miserable. The room was small, it held two beds. It seemed the patient's son shared the room with him.

They were both very handsome men despite their sickness. Both had messy bronze hair and they both had very pale with tints of blue faces. Their skin looked pasty and coated with sweat. The father looked up at us with old worn out eyes but didn't move his body.

"Hello Mr. Masen I am your doctor, Carlisle Cullen. This is my assistant Bella Swan." Carlisle said showing off his polite bed side manner. I smiled at the man when his eyes flickered to me. "How have you been feeling lately?"

I turned my attention to the sleeping boy in the opposite corner. He really was beautiful for a human. His heart beat was pounding weakly in his chest. He looked barely 18, and didn't look like he was in a much better shape than his father.

Before I knew what I was doing, I place my hand on his sweaty forehead. I felt an electric spark, he was burning. Before I flinched away, the boy relaxed gently beneath my touch. I glance at Carlisle, embarrassed by what I had done.

"Thank you," said the raspy voice below me. I looked down at the boy, shocked. I wouldn't have been able to hear him if I was human.

His eyes flickered open. I was pleasantly surprised to see bright emeralds gazing back at me. They were so full of life, it puzzled me.

"Anytime." I said gently, a softly smiling. I put my hand back to my side and mentally slapped myself. I really shouldn't have done that. This boy had such a charm to him.

Carlisle got up from his chair.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Masen. Concentrate on resting, we're going to take good care of you." Carlisle's voice said sincerely.

He turned to me, and we both walked out of the room. I couldn't help but glance back the boy, he had closed his eyes again, probably thinking that whole encounter was just a dream.

Carlisle was walking distractingly beside me. I looked into his eyes questioningly. He stared back at me before he answered,

"That man is going to die."

* * *

Eek, I hope that was good enough for you guys. I was suppressing myself from writing anything else. I know what I'm going to do for the next couple of chapters and I'm slowly forming the plot inside my head.

Just warning you guys, I like drama and action. (Romance is to be assumed.)

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Elizabeth. (:

Oh and yeah don't come to me whining about Edward's age. The Spanish Influenza hit around March 1918, Edward's birthday is in June. Do the math.

Yeah, I wikied that shit.

**Disclaimer: I'm not amazing, I'm not Stephenie Meyer foo. **

Reviews are better than playing doctor with Edward.

(That's a dirty lie.)


	3. My Epic Failure

**My Epic Failure :( **

So, I told myself I would never do one of these silly author notes, but... here I am. Irony decided to swoop in and completely destroy my laptop (during my endless projects/presentation week.)

I will be posting chapters from my friend's laptop as often and soon as possible.

This whole mess will be sparklingly clean once I save enough money to buy a new laptop, oh joy. I'll go for a clearance mega cheap one.

Sorry, guys especially when this story is _just_ starting.

I will post the second chapter as soon as possible. Please tolerate my bad luck :).


End file.
